The present invention relates to gun racks.
As gun laws in countries around the world are tightened there is a growing demand for racks that are capable of securing guns to prevent their theft and misuse. However, gun racks currently available in the marketplace are designed for a set member of guns. Thus, if the gun owner has less than the set member the rack is wasteful, or alternatively, if the owner acquires more guns than the spaces available in the rack, a new rack with sufficient space has to be purchased. The capacity of racks currently available on the market cannot be expanded in a modular fashion.